The Ultimate Crossover
by Niceguy42
Summary: Moonwalker has finally decided to put his master plan into motion: to merge all universe into one and destroy half of all life in each one, but no it's up to the heroes of the Multiverse to stop him (essentially Infinity War, but with all my universes instead of the MCU)
1. Chapter 1: a multi-universal danger

Chapter 1

A multi-universal danger

Fires burned as the sky was filled with smoke, and many dead people lay on the streets as a large beast roamed through the corpses.

"Disgusting..." he sneered as he set his eyes on his target, an animatronic bear was trying to crawl away as he looked towards his other companions, many were unconscious, or deactivated, the creature walked up to the bear, and grimaced.

"Well, well, if it isn't Freddy Fazbear...I've heard about you, the first universe Guardian #42 was assigned to protect, too bad it was the first one I came for" the creature knelt down to face Freddy as he continued to crawl away.

"What do you want? Whoever you are" He asked with fear as the creature laughed.

"You may call me Moonwalker, and you Freddy, ask too many questions, I see it as my goal to merge all universes, so everyone can flourish" Moonwalker grabbed Freddy as he lifted the leg less bear into the air, and he struggled.

"Your faith is misplaced...for one thing...we have a tank" as Freddy said those words, Foxy rammed into Moonwalker, his eyes glowing bright red as he attempted to fight with Moonwalker, at first it seemed like Foxy was gaining the upper hand, but Moonwalker grabbed his fists and, busting his jaw and head butted him to the ground, knocking him out, then he noticed a white vixen crawling towards Foxy in fear, he scoffed and looked at Freddy as he tried to fight back, but Moonwalker was stronger as he lifted him up once again, unfortunately, Foxy regained consciousness as he saw Moonwalker choke the life out of Freddy, and he heard his last words.

"You...will never be...a god" Freddy spoke as his neck was crushed and Moonwalker tore his head off and carried it over to Foxy, and dropped it in front of him.

"No mercy this time" Moonwalker smirked as Foxy grabbed Freddy, and watched as Moonwalker pulled out a pink crystal.

"You're going to die for 'tis!" Foxy cried out as Moonwalker smirked.

"Can't kill me if your dead" Moonwalker used the crystal to cause the reality to collapse in on itself, and disappeared, as he cried over Freddy, he noticed his love, Foxina, hold him with fear, but fate had other plans, and a portal opened beneath them, and sent them and a group of others through, to an unknown destination...

"Ah, what a day to be alive!" Spidey called out as he swung and landed on the rooftop, as of now, he was just grateful to be alive, he had faced his fair share of crazy events so far, a multiverse, being attacked at summer camp, now he was just happy to be back, and he sat down as he heard Luke chime in

_**"You said it, the weather's perfect for today, nothing but sun"** _as Luke said this, Spider-Man looked at the sky in confusion.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked as a bunch of clouds formed over an alleyway, and a portal opened, Spidey looked with fear as small figures fell through into the alleyway, Spider-Man swung his way over to see the figures, they looked like animals almost.

_"Great, the Furries strike back" _Spidey crawled down to inspect them further, and he discovered they were in fact robots, as he leaped to the ground, he attempted to touch one, but was startled back as one activated, it was a red fox with an eyepatch of some kind, in his fear, he lept against the wall, and the fox looked at him with curiousity, wearily, Spider-Man slid down the wall and the two looked at each other, and Spidey simply asked one question.

"Who are you?"

**The Ruins**

"Listen Cyn, it's not odd, but I mean, you've got to consider what I'm saying here" Spyro explained to his mate as she giggled.

"Alright, Alright, slow down, tell me again" Cynder replied as Spyro explained his predicament.

"So last night I dreamt...we had a kid, it felt so real, we named him Frijir, and when I woke up, I thought we were..." Spyro trailed off as Cynder finished his sentence "...expecting? No" Cynder chuckled as Spyro rubbed his head.

"It was so real though, I could've sworn that it was real" Spyro told her as she held him in her embrace.

"Well, maybe if we have a nice dinner tonight, and a quiet evening, we could make that dream a reality..." Cynder coyly smiled as their tails coiled together.

"I wouldn't say no to that..." Spyro smiled as the two kissed, but they were startled back when a portal opened in front of them, Spyro kept a hold of Cynder as a familiar figure stepped through.

"Spider-Man?" Spyro asked as he removed his mask telepathically.

"Spyro? Cynder? I need you to gather your forces, there isn't much time, it's not overselling it to say that all our realities are in danger" Elijah told them as Spyro looked in confusion.

"Yeah? And why's that?" As Spyro asked, a red fox came through the portal

"Just who are you?" Cynder asked as he explained.

"My name be Foxy, and the lads right, I had my own world, until a beast by the name of Moonwalker destroyed it" as Foxy said this, Spyro's eyes widened.

"Did you just say...Moonwalker?" Spyro gave a concerned look as did Cynder.

"Ye know him?" Foxy asked as Spyro nodded.

"He's a villain from our world, a former student of Ignitus, and a general for Malefor, he's obessed with destroying the world and rebirthing it, he's just like Malefor, but what's he even after?" Spyro asked as a purple vixen stepped out of the Shadows.

"Whose the chick?" Spyro asked as she gave her name.

"I'm Greta, I'm what you call a magical being with certain abilities" Greta explained her name as Elijah sat down.

"Yeah, her boyfriend kinda laced her with magical powers after he...um...you know what? I think it's better if I don't empathize" as Elijah said this, Cynder noticed something.

"Elijah...your wearing a new suit" Cynder acknowledged his new black suit.

"Oh this? Just an alien symbiotie I picked up while I was at summer camp, no deal, but regardless, Greta, show them" Elijah told Greta as she snapped her fingers, and an impressive display showed up.

"At first...there was nothing, and then...our universes were created, a crystal for each, these crystals house themselves within an important object in our history, for you: the Creation Crystal, for Spider-Man: the reality Nexus, for another variation of you: the crystal from Gnasty Gnorc's staff, for a third variation of you: the heart of darkness, for your children: the necklace of Cynder, and for my world..." Greta snapped her fingers again as a sword appeared in her hands.

"The sword of Niceguy..." Greta showed a small teardrop as she held the weapon.

"What matters is that we have this crystal, it's here, Spyro, do you know where the Creation Crystal is?" As Elijah asked, one thought came into his head.

"Cy..." as he said this, Elijah looked in confusion.

"What...What's Cy?" He asked as Spyro stood up.

"Cy is not a what, he is a person" as Spyro spoke, Cynder remembered him as well.

"Wait? Is the Creation Crystal inside of Cy?" Elijah asked as Spyro nodded.

"Well shit, we got ourselves a Vision predicament..."

"What?" Foxy asked as Elijah faced them.

"Have any of you seen this move called Avengers: Infinity War, oh who am I kidding, I'm the only human here, that's basically our predicament, Moonwalker is like Thanos, he wants each of the crystals from our world so he can 'snap' or something, and wipe out half the world or something, we're essentially doing Infinity War, but cringier" Elijah explained as everyone gave a dumbfounded look.

"So...where is Cy now?" Greta asked as Spyro shrugged.

"Oh we are so screwed..." Elijah sighed as they all heard a loud noise.

"They're here..." Greta said as they all prepped for battle.


	2. Chapter 2: the Prophets

Chapter 2

The Prophets 

The group walked through the portal Greta had created as they walked out of the alleyway the animatronics had landed into.

"Hey miss, you might want to put that sword somewhere safe!" Elijah told her as she formed it in her hand.

"We might wanna use it" Greta replied as they saw the commotion, a ship was suspended in the air, causing all kinds of commotion, eventually a small beam of light shot out of it as two dragons stood there, Elijah looked back to see all kinds of people running away, and figured he'd put on his mask, and he let the symbiote's mask form over him.

"Luke, what are we looking at here?" Spider-Man asked through the comms.

**_"_****_From my assumptions, two random creatures from an different reality"_ **Luke's answer made Spider-Man face-palm.

"Yeah, I know, but why?" Spidey got no answer as Spyro and Cynder both got into a battle stance and Foxy and Greta prepared themselves, all of a sudden Greta grabbed his arm as he felt magic coursing through his body, soon enough, the dragons started talking.

"Hear me, and rejoice, you will soon die at the hand of the children of Moonwalker..." as he continued, Spider-Man places his hand on his forehead and sighed.

"This is totally like Infinity War" he looked back up as the dragon was interrupted by Spyro.

"Yeah, no, Earth is closed today" Spyro told him as he rolled his eyes.

"Gem keepers, does this chattering animal speak for you?" He asked as Greta and Spider-Man noticed they were the ones being talked too.

"Oh, right, you mean this old thing?" Spidey pulled out the reality Nexus as Greta swung her sword in a battle posture.

"Certainly not, I speak for myself, and I'm not letting you touch this sword" Greta formed magic as the dragon sighed.

"They tire me, bring me the crystals" he told the much larger dragon as he growled and walked towards them.

"Alright stand back, I got this" Spider-Man kept them back as four tendrils came from his back and grabbed the dragon, and the symbiote absorbed his chest as he was thrown back into a nearby car.

"Woah, what was that?" Spyro asked as Spider-Man turned to face him.

"I told you, it's the suit, you like it? I must say it's-agh!" Spider-Man was cut off as the ground beneath shot upward as he was flung into the air.

"Stand your ground" Greta told them, but Spyro went off to find Spider-Man, and Cynder chased him, leaving Greta as she face-palmed.

"Dang-nabit" Greta sighed as she used her magic with Foxy, the dragon sent multiple shards of brick at them, but Greta opened up two portals, and sent them back his direction, scratching his forehead, he grimaced as he forced Greta into the wall and knocked Foxy back.

"Your powers are quaint, you must be popular with children" as he tried to reach for the sword, his hand started burning.

"It's a simple spell, but quite unbreakable" Greta remarked as the dragon sneered.

"Then I'll take it off your corpse" he tossed her into the ground, meanwhile, Spidey had landed in the park, and had his symbiote start healing some of his cuts, then he saw Spyro fly to him.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah I'm real good, hey you plan on helping out at all?" Spider-Man asked as Spyro rolled his eyes.

"Well I would if I-" Spyro was cut off as the large dragon landed on the ground with a large mace that he swung at him, but Spider-Man dodged it and shoved Spyro out of the way, then he webbed the dragon's arm and held him back as Spyro unleashed his fire onto him.

"You know, for a dragon, you really are stupid! I'm an earth dragon, and I, Abel, will crush both of you!" Abel grabbed the webline as he pulled Spider-Man in and knocked him in the head, then he threw him at Spyro, and knocked them both back into the wall, as Abel raised his blade, something stopped him, and when they looked to see Cynder.

"Hey boys" she smirked.

"Cyn, aw thank goodness" Spyro sighed as Spidey looked from him to her.

"I'm always picking up your messes, aren't I-woah!" Cynder was tossed aside as she flew back up and started blasting him with her electricity breath.

"So, what's this guys problem?" Cynder asked as Spyro helped with his fire breath.

"All we can really assume is that he wants the crystals in my reality Nexus and Greta's sword, so we should try to prevent this guy from getting it" Spidey told them as he rammed a car into Abel with his webbing, then he noticed a new shape coming into view, Foxy, he watched as he landed and used his magic to open a portal.

"Quickly, shove him into 'tis portal" Foxy instructed as Spyro, Cynder, and Spider-Man used their combined attacks to knock him into the portal, and it closed.

"Quickly, we must get back to Greta, if that sword gets lost..." Spider-Man trailed off as he webbed his way back to the city.

"Yeah, I agree" Spyro flew off with Cynder closed behind, then Foxy used his magic to fly after them.

Meanwhile, back in the city, Greta was having a little difficulty fighting back as she was knocked into the wall, in the alleyway, the other surviving animatronics winced.

"What should we do?" Bonnie asked as the others shrugged.

"We've got to help her" Toy Freddy told them as Chica readied herself, as well as Foxina, eventually they stepped out, and watched as the dragon used his own type of dark magic to force her over to him.

"This is dissatisfying, Ezekiel needs a greater challenge than this" Ezekiel snarled as he noticed the others walking out to him.

"Then how about dealing with us?" Bonnie threatened as Ezekiel merely laughed.

"You really expect me to fear you, this one here has magic abilities, and even she can't beat me, what makes you think you have a chance?" Ezekiel scoffed.

"Because they aren't alone!" They looked back to see Spider-Man, Spyro, Cynder, and Foxy join them as Spidey sent Ezekiel flying with his Symbiote, freeing Greta, who still had her sword.

"Alright, let's do this!" Spider-Man lept for Ezekiel, who was unprepared and knocked to the ground, as the fight went on, it seemed like the heroes were getting the upper hand, until Ezekiel grabbed Spider-Man by the neck, and reached into his suit.

"Ah, that's a no-no" Spider-Man tried to resist, but Ezekiel had a stronger grip as he ripped out the reality Nexus.

"And that's a big no-no!" Spider-Man broke free and tried to web the nexus to him, but Ezekiel teleported it somewhere else before he could grab it.

"No!" Spider-Man shouted as Ezekiel prepared to try and take the sword, but then he considered the casualties, and fell back, teleporting to his ship and they watched as it entered a portal, and they basically stood there.

"Well, poop, he got the Nexus, So now we've got to prepare and guard this sword from any attacks" Spider-Man's mask flowed off as he pointed at it.

"Or we could use it to fight Moonwalker" Spyro considered.

"Well, before we can do that, we need to go to the other worlds and get those versions of you two as well as their friends out of there, and also Flame and Volteer, do you even know where any of them are, or is it just Cy?" Spider-Man asked as Spyro shook his head.

"I know where Flame and Volteer are, as well as the other Skylanders, but not Cy, I'm still unsure of his location" Spyro sighed, the couldn't rest now, they needed to stop Moonwalker...

A large dragon sat on his throne within his fortress, and watched as a small blue dragon walked up to him.

"Moonwalker, I give you...the Reality Nexus" Ezekiel allowed it to float towards him as he grabbed it.

"Execellent, but I see no sign of Abel" as Moonwalker said this, Ezekiel gave a concerned look.

"He didn't make it, my liege" Ezekiel bowed as Moonwalker merely snorted and crushed the orb, revealing a yellow crystal within it, as he stood up from his throne, he walked over to a Gauntlet, and put it on.

"Fine, I'll do it myself" Moonwalker smirked as he placed the crystal into his Gauntlet, charging it up as he growled a little at the power surge that courses through his body.

"Now, go, assemble the other prophets and find me the other crystals at the Skylands and Earth, there can be no mistakes, and rendezvous with me at Kassondra's former castle, I myself will go on a little hunt towards the other versions of Spyro and Cynder, now go" Moonwalker commanded as he used the crystal to open up a portal, and walk through it.


	3. Chapter 3: Funerals

Chapter 3

Funerals

All was quite on Artic Isle, it was a sad day for Cy, he had secluded himself from the other Skylanders, he couldn't bear to bring any more pain to them, he walked over to a small burial pile of rocks, he placed a rock on the top and finally, a helmet.

"Rest in peace, Sensei King Pen, you've earned it..." Cy murmered as he sat on the cold ice, and he cried a little, you see, Sensei King Pen had been diagnosed with a rare disease, with only weeks to live, he cut himself off from the physical world, and focused on his spiritual attachment to the world, then...he passed away, the Sensei had been the closest thing to a father he had, and now he was alone, as Cy stood up, he started gathering the things that belonged to King Pen, but then he felt a lurching feeling in his stomach, it was the Creation Crystal, it was trying to warn him, but of what, his question was answered when a spear was stuck through where his gut would be, and he screamed in pain as an Orange dragon laughed and tossed him on the ground.

"Huh, for an Imaginator, you sure are weak" the dragon chuckled as Cy stood up, and watched his wound mend.

"Well, lucky for you, there's no way you could kill me" Cy smiled as the dragon laughed.

"Ha! Maybe, but we can still make you suffer!" The orange dragon replied as he blasted fire at Cy, who nimbly dodged by using his wings, he remembered all the lessons his friends at the Academy taught him, he pulled out two daggers as he performed a number of acrobatic feats and fought back against the opponent, managing to stun the opponent, he placed his daggers back behind him as he turned his left arm into an air cannon, and started blowing him towards the edge, he held his ground though as he performed a move he'd never seen any dragon do, not even Spyro **(it was basically a Comet dash) **as he surprised Cy and knocked him off his feet.

"Not so tough now when your alone, eh?" The orange dragon laughed.

"Cain demands more!" Cain snarled as Cy punched him in the jaw.

"Do you always talk in third person?" Cy asked as Cain held his jaw, infuriated, then he looked at the grave.

"How about we mix things up a little?" As Cain said this, Cy secretly activated his beacon, so the others could find him, but then what he saw enraged him, Cain used his tail to smash the grave that Cy had made for King Pen.

"Your going to regret that!" Cy yelled as he charged, using his daggers with the intent to kill, but he missed as Cain kicked him off the island, by Cy managed to spread his wings and fly back up, and formed two cannons from his arms.

"Mashed-potato Powers!" Cy yelled as Cain was covered in the substance, he wiped it off his face as he laughed.

"You think this is gonna do anything? How weak did the Skylanders make you?" Cain scoffed, he grabbed Cy and he slammed him into the ground, and he grabbed his spear as he proceeded to stab him in the chest, right where the Creation Crystal was, and Cy writhed in pain, he couldn't do anything, that was the one place where he was vulnerable and he couldn't automatically heal himself, well, he could, but it would take time.

"You'll die alone, machine" Cain growled.

"He's not alone" Cain turned back to see Spyro as he rammed into him, knocking him into the icy wall, then he removed the spear from Cy's chest, and they watched as Spider-Man webbed him to them.

"We don't want to kill you, but we will" Spyro told him.

"You'll never get the chance again" Cain spat as they watched him open up a portal and the spear went with it.

"Up you go Cy" Spyro helped him up.

"Thanks Spyro, and you are..?" Cy asked.

"The names Spider-Man, I'm from an alternative reality, we'll explain everything later, right now, you need to come with us" Spider-Man told him as they returned to the Ruins where they could reside.

**(That's chapter 3, apologies if this is a little short**** anyway, stay tuned for chapter 4 coming soon)**


	4. Chapter 4: (the title doesn't fit)

Chapter 4

Elsewhere, in alternate timelines

It was peaceful in the Artisan world as Spyro lounged in the fields, Cynder laying beside him peacefully, they had been through a lot, first they vanquished Malefor, then they traveled back to the past, now they were glad enough just to be alive.

"Cynder, I couldn't be more glad to be here with you" Spyro smiled as Cynder nuzzled him as a response.

"I'm just glad it's over, I need a break" Cynder sighed as Spyro laughed a little, then they felt a slight tremor.

"What's that?" Cynder asked as Spyro stood up.

"I don't know" Spyro looked over to see a portal opening, and out stepped a large dragon, with some kind of Gauntlet, it seemed to be powered by a yellow crystal.

"Spyro...we noticed a-" Flame cut himself off as he stared at the dragon.

"What's going on? Who are you?" Spyro asked as the dragon chuckled.

"Your so oblivious...this is actually a version of Spyro? Very well...I am Moonwalker, and I've come for the staff of Gnasty Gnorc" as Moonwalker said this, Spyro figured he meant trouble.

"Well, your not going anywhere...unless you want to go through us" Spyro and the others got into battle stances as Moonwalker chuckled.

"Fool, you've no idea the power I possess" Moonwalker held up his Gauntlet as he closed his fist, and the crystal glowed as he walked up to them, he used his crystal to blast them away as he broke into the vault, the Elders and Ignitus were alerted to this as he entered and looked around for the staff he desired.

"Stop! You are trespassing on the Artisan lands! Stand down or else..." Moonwalker was intercepted by a few guards, but he merely smiled.

"Or else what?" He closed his fist as the crystal glowed, and used it to lift the guards into the air as he crushed them and he watched as their insides splattered everywhere, he kept going deeper into the vault, eventually he found the staff, but not before he saw Ignitus, the Elders, and Spyro as well as his friends behind him.

"This is where your little charade comes to a close" Spyro announced as Moonwalker laughed.

"You truly are hilarious I'll give you that, but you really think you can stop me? I've been dreaming of this moment for my entire life!" Moonwalker smashed his hand through the top part of the staff as he pulled out a lime green crystal, the others looked in surprise as Moonwalker placed the crystal onto his Gauntlet, and he allowed the power surge to give him more strength, as Ignitus saw this, he realized that Moonwalker was not from this world.

"Spyro...we can't allow him to escape" Ignitus told him as he nodded, he and the others all tried to attack Moonwalker, but he used the green crystal to freeze them in place as he used the yellow crystal to form a portal and he walked through it as they were unfrozen.

"Ugh...what was that?" Spyro asked as Ignitus sighed.

"Exactly what I feared...that dragon is going after the crystals, it seems as though he's already got two of them from the looks of it, Spyro, you must go and find the counterpart of you that lives in the Skylands, I have a feeling he might know more than us" Ignitus instructed as Spyro nodded, Ignitus used his abilities to open a portal as Spyro prepared to walk through.

"If you think your going alone, think again" Spyro looked back to see Cynder and his other friends joining him.

"Guys, you don't have to-" Spyro was cut off as Cynder used her tail to silence him.

"After that little stunt you pulled on us when you went looking for the Guardians, I'm not letting you out of my sight" Cynder replied as the others agreed.

"Alright then...come on" Spyro had them walk through the portal, then he looked back at Ignitus.

"Be careful Spyro, this dragon is more dangerous than we know" Ignitus told him as he nodded and walked through...

**Summer Forest**

The day was bright as two dragons chased each other through the plains.

"Your losing your touch Spyro!" The black dragoness mocked as Spyro grew a determined expression.

"Wanna bet?" Spyro sped up and crashed into the dragoness as they tumbled across the grass, laughing all the while.

"You were saying, Cynder?" Spyro smirked as Cynder giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay, you got me" Cynder replied as Spyro got off of her and let her stand upright, then she tackled him back to the ground.

"What the-!?" Spyro was taken by surprise as Cynder continued to playfully tackle him, Spyro tried his best to stand up but Cynder made sure he stayed down.

"Do you yield?" Cynder asked as Spyro continued to try to get up, but Cynder kept him down as Spyro groaned in defeat.

"Fine, I yield" Spyro said, his voice slightly muffled from the grass, Cynder got off satisfied as Spyro stood up.

"You know, I don't think I'll ever get used to you doing that" Spyro told her as Cynder giggled, then they felt a tremor as they looked around, they saw Ignitus rush up to them.

"Spyro! Cynder! I fear something terrible is happening" Ignitus told them as they saw a portal opening, a large pale dragon walked through, wielding a strange gauntlet on his hand.

"Whose that?" Cynder asked as Ignitus sighed in defeat.

"He's finally here..." Ignitus trailed off as Terrador walked out.

"What's going on Ignitus?" Terrador asked as Ignitus simply pointed at the dragon.

"Stand back, Spyro, Cynder" Ignitus told them as he walked up to the dragon.

"Ah, you must be the Ignitus of this world" Moonwalker said as he nodded.

"I've come for the Heart of Darkness, allow me passage" Moonwalker requested as Ignitus shook his head.

"I'm sorry, we can't allow that, the Heart of Darkness is an ancient artifact of evil, we can't allow-" Ignitus was cut off as Moonwalker grabbed him by the neck.

"Oh, you don't understand...I wasn't asking" he told him as he used his other hand and snapped his neck, killing him.

"IGNITUS!" Spyro cried out as the fire guardian fell to the floor, limp, tears flowed from his eyes as he watched Moonwalker pick up the corpse of Ignitus, and he threw it aside, Cynder and Terrador were also at a loss for words.

"Any further objections?" Moonwalker asked as Spyro was filled with a primordial rage.

"NOOO!" His maw glowed a bright purple as he released a stream of Aether breath on Moonwalker, he released his full fury power on him, when he finished, he landed on the ground as Cynder caught him, she saw he still had tears from the incident, and Cynder comforted him, but when they looked, they saw that the Aether breath was frozen in the air by Moonwalker as he absorbed it and blasted it back at them, thankfully they dodged it as the wall was destroyed, Moonwalker simply walked past the others, stopping anyone who got in his way, eventually he used the yellow crystal to crush the door to their vault, he walked inside as he saw a bright red cube, the Heart of Darkness.

As he grabbed it, Cynder and Spyro entered the vault and watched in shock as Moonwalker twisted the two sides of the cube in separate directions, then he pulled outward as he grabbed a red crystal inside of it, he tossed it aside as the cube's illuminated form turned to a generic husk.

"Impossible, only one touched by the darkness can touch that" Cynder was baffled as Moonwalker turned to face them as he laughed.

"Stupid child! I am the darkness, I possess more dark magic than Malefor" Moonwalker explained as he placed the crystal in his Gauntlet, and they watched as the power surge strengthened him further, Spyro tried to attack him, but Moonwalker blasted him aside with the yellow crystal, and as Cynder lunged for him, he used the red crystal for the first time, and warped her vision, showing her all of her darkest fears: Malefor ruling all, Spyro dead, the destruction of everything she loved and cared for, she collapsed on the ground and started crying in fear, as Terrador entered with the other two Guardians, Moonwalker opened a portal and stepped through.

"Where'd he go?" Cyril asked as Terrador knelt by Cynder, and calmed her down, then he turned his attention to Spyro, who seemed to be more affected by this event, he was crying yes, but it was uncontrollable, he couldn't stop, Terrador knew the feeling all too well, he lost someone close to him as well many years ago, and Ignitus was the closest thing Spyro ever had to a real father.

"Up you get, Spyro" Terradro helped him.

"H-He killed him, and there was nothing I could do..." he sniffled as Terrador held his head up.

"Ignitus would've wanted you to go on" Terrador told him as Cynder realized what was going on as she recovered from her shock, she then moved to comfort Spyro.

"We need to know where he'll go next, come with me" Terrador led the mentally damaged Spyro and concerned Cynder to the ancient library.

"This here is an ancient scroll that can send you to an alternate plane of existence, that is, with the right adaptions to the invention, stand back, I'm going to send you to that other world, the one with the floating islands, I'm pretty sure" as Terrador recited the incantation, soon enough a portal opened.

"Good luck, you two" Terrador told them as Spyro grew a determined expression, but it was more frightening than usual, Cynder kept herself close to him, hoping she could be some sort of comfort for him as they stepped through, to where they did not know.


	5. Chapter 5: Motherly Instincts

Chapter 5

Motherly instincts

Ash paced around in a circle indignantly outside his house, what was taking her so long? She said she'd be down in a minute, it had been a half-hour.

_"I swear, I don't know what I'm going to do with her" _Ash thought to himself as he saw a large shadow appear from behind, he turned to face Cynder, his mom.

"How long has she been up there?" Ash grumbled as Cynder chuckled a little.

"Give her time, Ash, she's still new here, she has to get accustomed to living in the city" Cynder replied as Ash sighed.

"I guess so..." Ash responded as he finally saw the dragon he was waiting for, it was Star, she looked a little disoriented as she stumbled down the stairs.

"I'm ready" she told them as Cynder led the way, they eventually met up with Spyro and Nina.

"Took you long enough" Nina grunted as Star blushed in embarrassment.

"Either way, we should go, these lists aren't gonna fill themselves, you know" Spyro told them as they proceeded to go shopping, it seemed confusing to Star, but when Ash said that they always went shopping as a family, she figured she couldn't refuse.

"So what exactly is on these lists?" Star asked as Cynder pulled out the first one.

"Well, this one here is for groceries, Spyro, would you be so kind as to hold this for me?" Cynder asked as she handed him the first list, then she proceeded to take out the second one.

"This one is for gems, we're gonna need a lot, our stock has been running low, and you three seem to keep getting yourself into more dangerous situations" Cynder looked at their kids as they shrugged.

"First Aemus, then these alternate realities, your gonna get yourself hurt one of these days" Cynder continued as Nina rolled her eyes.

"Mom, we came out fine both occasions, you shouldn't worry so much" she replied as Spyro coiled his tail around Cynder's.

"It'll be fine, Cyn, they're growing up, also, I've noticed your wearing the necklace I gave you" Spyro pointed out as she smiled.

"Well, there has to be some way to mark our 15th anniversary, and I couldn't think of anything better than wearing the necklace you gave me all those years ago" she told him as they nuzzled one another.

"Can we get going? This is the second time we've had to wait for someone" Ash groaned as they broke from their embrace, and continued to keep their tails coiled.

"Come on, my young dragons, let's see what we can find" Spyro beckoned them into the shop, as they entered, it was full of Moles and Dragons, all looking for an assortment of fruits, meats, veggies, and an assortment of other consumables.

"Okay, first thing on the list: Eggs" the kids looked in shock at Spyro as he face-palmed.

"Not dragon eggs, like...bird eggs, besides, they wouldn't sell those in a _dragon _city, now go on, shoo" Spyro sent them off as he sighed.

"Sometimes I wonder if I'm succeeding as a father, I keep thinking to myself, what would Ignitus do?" Spyro told Cynder as she gave him a compassionate smile.

"He'd be very proud of you, in fact, I bet he's smiling down on us now" Cynder replied as he kissed her cheek.

"You always know how to bring out the best in me, Cyn" Spyro grinned as Cynder giggled.

"I learned it from a certain purple dragon, when no one else would accept me, he was there, looking out for me, risking his life countless times for my sake, and I love that dragon very much" Cynder took his paws and held them firmly as they kissed.

"Let's go find our kids before they get themselves into any trouble" Spyro said as they pulled back.

"I agree" Cynder smiled as they went off to find their children.

Thankfully, they weren't far, Ash was showing Star some cool figures he found, while Nina was trying to show her jewelry, Star didn't really know what to pick, she never had any cultural opinions, so this all felt a little overwhelming.

"Um...I uh don't know what to..." Star stammered as they both showed her what interested them.

"Ash, Nina, stop crowding your sister" Spyro told them as he walked up to them, they stepped back as she chuckled nervously.

"It's okay, Star, your not the only one who has to adjust to living in a society, your mother went through the same ordeal" Spyro smiled as Cynder walked up.

"R-really, you did tell me she used to be evil" Star explained as Cynder seemingly didn't flinch.

"I wasn't proud of the things I did, but when I returned with Spyro, I also had some trouble melding into society, but now, I'm an esteemed member of the dragon race" Cynder told her as she looked shocked.

"Well, in that case..." Star faced both Ash and Nina.

"I like both of them" she took both the action figure and jewelry as they looked a little surprised, but they shrugged and accepted it as they continued traveled through the market.

"Mom! I found the eggs!" Nina called out as she carried the box on her back, and she placed it into their basket that hung around Spyro's neck.

"Good job, next on the list is some Frogweed milk, I never did understand it, but it tastes pretty good" Spyro sent them off.

"Maybe it's because that was the one that ate Sparx, you might be getting a taste for dragonfly" Cynder joker as Spyro looked at her, shocked.

"Don't be ridiculous!...I don't even think he'd taste that good" Spyro played along as Cynder burst out laughing.

"You've got a point there" Cynder wiped a tear from her eye as she tried to contain herself, but Spyro tried to stop her as Ash returned with the carton of milk, and he placed it in the basket.

"Now, the last thing we're gonna need is...actually, I think that's everything, get your sisters before they start fawning over the jewelry" Spyro told Ash as he nodded and he went off to find Nina and Star, eventually they found them, and managed to drag them out of the market, as they returned to their house, Ash felt a slight chill.

"Guys...something feels off" Ash pointed out.

"Your right, I feel it too" Spyro replied as they dropped their bags and they stepped in front of Cynder and the girls, but Nina rolled her eyes.

"I'm not some sort of damsel" Nina stood next to them, soon enough, they saw a yellow portal opening as a pale flesh colored dragon walked through, he had some sort of Gauntlet on his left hand, it appeared to have three crystals inside them, he stared past the others at Cynder.

"Who are you?" Spyro asked as he smiled.

"My name is Moonwalker, and I've come for that" he pointed at the necklace around Cynder's neck, when they saw it, Cynder held the necklace as the others formed a defensive formation around her.

"Not a chance!" Ash confidently flew at him, trying to blast him with his ice breath, but Moonwalker froze it midair and absorbed it into a single energy blast right back at Ash.

"What in the-!?" Nina was shocked, this didn't stop Moonwalker from using his Gauntlet to raise her into the air, and blast her away.

"Nina!" Spyro cried, he tried to attack Moonwalker, but he used the red crystal, and he closed his fist, immediately Spyro's vision warped dramatically, he saw everything he loved burning to a crisp, as he had his breakdown, Moonwalker walked up to Cynder, who tried to fight him, but he grabbed her fist, and he yanked the necklace off her neck.

"How naive, you never even realized that you had one of the most powerful weapons in existence, right around your neck" Moonwalker kicked Cynder away as he crushed the necklace, Cynder looked up in rage and sadness as Moonwalker found a small purple glow within the necklace shards, as he blew away the shards, he saw the crystal, It radiated brightly as the magic within caused it to beat like a heart, he placed the crystal in his Gauntlet and the surge overtook him, he groaned slightly, but eventually he overcame the surge, he looked at his Gauntlet as a purple light within it showed.

"Thank you, for your sacrifice" Moonwalker smiled as Cynder growled, just then he felt a blast in the back as Ash flew at him, but he used the purple crystal to absorb the elements and fire them back at him, he then used the yellow crystal to teleport away as Ash looked around.

"Where did he go?" Spyro helped up his wife, and Star did so with Nina.

"I don't know, but I've heard legends of six elemental crystals, I fear the end of days is near us, Nina, gather your friends, we need to go" Spyro instructed Nina as he led Ash and Star to the Dragon Temple.

"What's in here, Dad?" Ash asked as Spyro opened a vault and led them inside to a flurry of scrolls.

"For years, the Ancestors studied the possibility of alternate realities, and they made countless scrolls on the subject, these scrolls were crafted so that the Ancestors could have a way to maneuver throughout this "multiverse" if it existed, now that we know, we can use these" Spyro pulled out one scroll, a dimension scroll, he recited an incantation, and a purple portal opened.

"Make sure you think about where you want to go when you enter, Ah, Nina, there you are" Spyro watched as Nina and her friends entered, including Vapor.

"Make sure you all think of the same place so you won't be separated" Spyro explained as they prepared to step through the portal.

"What about Mom?" Ash asked.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her, besides, she's stronger than you know, now good luck" Spyro waved at him as he walked through the vortex and it closed, he then placed the scroll away and went to tend to Cynder.


	6. Chapter 6: the plan

Chapter 6

The plan

"So, how do we want to do this?" Elijah was discussing the issue as they all gathered around some sort of briefing table, recently, the other versions of Spyro and Cynder had entered through separate portals, they told them about their encounter with Moonwalker, and that made Elijah dread the feeling even more, he now had four out of the six crystals he needed.

"I don't know, but first I want to discuss why their is a random table here" (C) Spyro commented.

"I made it" Greta startled him from behind.

"Moonwalker has four crystals, all he needs is the one inside of that sword, and the one in...Cy" Elijah looked at the imaginator.

"Well, we gotta stop him, we could use the one in this sword, right? What's it's power?" Sky Spyro asked Greta.

"Oh, it has no power, the weapon is merely a shell used to protect it, it also enhances it's powers" Greta's answer made Sky Spyro face-palm.

"Well, what if we use it to draw Moonwalker out, and steal the other crystals?" Elijah considered as they realized this.

"No, absolutely not, we're not risking this crystal on a small chance" Greta refused as they looked at her.

"Listen, if we lose the crystal, and he comes for Cy, we can take the crystals from him" Elijah explained.

"Wait...but what about those "prophets" who work for him, we need to deal with them" Ash told them as Foxy stepped up.

"We can deal with them, besides, I don't think they be trying anything, it seems as though Moonwalker wants to do it himself" Foxy explained...

_Meanwhile_

"You failed me for the last time" Moonwalker used his yellow and green crystals as he lifted the prophets in the air, he started to choke them as he crushed each of their lungs, and he watched them fall to the ground, he then used the yellow crystal to open a portal and send them away.

_"Useless" _Moonwalker then prepared to find a crystal, he located a power surge coming from a very familiar place as he opened the portal, and walked through...

"Yeah, I think it's best we don't think about what he's probably done to them for failing him" Sky Spyro changed the subject.

"What if we draw him out to a familiar place? He won't expect it, the Cadaverous crypts would work" Sky Cynder explained as Elijah figured out their teams.

"Okay, so...I think the teams we need for the crypts are: Spyro, Cynder" Elijah paused to point at Sky Spyro and Sky Cynder, (C) Nero, and (C) Spyro and (C) Cynder.

"As well as Ash, Star, Nina, Videri, Flashwing, Flare, and Cynthia, and Volteer, as well as Greta" Elijah explained as Greta walked up to him.

"Alright, we'll go to him, but if it comes to saving any of them, or the crystal, I will not hesitate to let any of them die, I can't, because all our realities depends on it" Greta whispered to him.

"Great, moral compass" Elijah patted her shoulder as he decided the staying team would be Chica, Toy Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie, Foxina, (A) Spyro and (A) Cynder, pretty much all the Flames, Embers, (A) Nero, and the other two Rheas, as well as himself and Cy, and **(Sky) **Rhea and Hope.

"Okay, we got a game plan, let's do it" Elijah declared as they prepared for battle.


	7. Chapter 7: the pre-battle

Chapter 7

The pre-battle

Sky Spyro and the others walked through the portal to the Cadaverous Crypts, they all stood around in silence as they surveyed the area.

"Wow, this place is a bit of a dump" Sparx pointed out as Sky Spyro rolled his eyes.

"Okay, we're here, and Moonwalker's likely on his way, so we need a plan, so, we're-" Sky Spyro was cut off as Videri was yawning.

"Are you yawning, in the middle of this, while I'm breaking it down? Were you even listening?" Sky Spyro asked as she shrugged.

"I stopped listening after you said we need a plan" Videri replied as Sky Spyro looked at the ground at first, then he looked into the distance as (C) Spyro walked up beside him.

"Okay, so far, I like this plan of yours, except, it sucks, so let me do the plan, and that way, it might be really good" (C) Spyro explained as Sky Cynder walked up to them.

"Okay, everyone shut up and listen" they turned to see Greta walking up to them.

"This little stunt we're gonna pull is only gonna work if we do it a specific way, so listen to me, here's what we're gonna do..."

_Meanwhile, at Skylanders Academy_

Elijah was prepping the Skylanders for combat as he noticed (A) Spyro was sitting alone, he heard the story, his Ignitus died to Moonwalker, he of all people knew all too well what is was like to lose someone, he sighed as he walked over to him.

"Hey Spyro, you doing okay?" He asked as he sat down besides him.

"Not really" (A) Spyro replied blandly as Elijah frowned slightly.

"Is it about Ignitus?" He asked as he nodded simply.

"Spyro, listen, I know all too well what it's like to lose someone you care about an whose been there with you, heck, it's happened twice, but I've got a caring Mother who looks out for me day in and day out, and you know something, there's a gorgeous black dragoness out there, whose made it her priority to look out for you and be with you through any low point in your life, and I don't believe that she would've picked you, if she wasn't willing to do that, so get out there, show her some love, I promise, it'll make you feel all the better" he patted (A) Spyro's back as he looked up.

"You know, your right, I think I will do that, thank you" he turned to face Elijah as he stood upright and went to talk to (A) Cynder, deeming accomplished, he stood upright, but then his Spider-Sense went crazy, they were here.

"Everyone, prepare for battle!" He ran to inform them as a portal opened and a massive army walked through.

_"Fantastic" _Elijah rolled his eyes as his mask formed over his face, he, Foxy, and (A) Cynder walked up them, they saw the commanders walking up to them.

"What do you want?" Spider-Man asked.

"Him, and Moonwalker will have that crystal" the commander pointed at Cy.

"Your in the Skylands now, Moonwalker will have nothing, but dust and blood" (A) Cynder replied.

"Very well then, prepare yourself" the commander nodded at his troops, the three thought it was best if they walked back to the others.

"They surrender?" Whirlwind asked as Spider-Man stood by her.

"Not exactly" he answered as he readied them for combat, the commander raised his sword, and the armies of orcs, grublins, and other enemies charged towards them.

"Ready...now!" Spider-Man had them charge in retaliation as the battle began.


	8. Chapter 8: a sacrifice

Chapter 8

A sacrifice 

A yellow portal opened as Moonwalker stepped through, he looked around at his former lair, where he worked for Malefor.

"Aw Yeah" he looked over to see Greta.

"Your much more tough than I gave you credit for" Greta spoke as Moonwalker walked towards her.

"Well, at least Ezekiel did something right" Moonwalker replied.

"You may regret that, he brought you face to face with one of the most powerful creatures in existence" Greta boasted.

"And where do you think he brought you?" Moonwalker asked.

"Let me guess, was this your home?" She asked as Moonwalker lifted his left hand.

"It was...and it used to be beautiful" Moonwalker closed his fist as the Cadaverous Crypts change to a beautiful field, with grass everywhere and it was sunny.

"The Crypts used to be the most beautiful place in all the Skylands, some say it was more beautiful than Arkus, this was where my species of dragon lived, until Malefor showed up, he enslaved my kind, and killed them all...except me, and now, because of the lack of our kind to sustain this place, the Crypts became what they are today" he released his fist and the Crypts changed back.

"Congratulations, you were lucky" Greta scoffed.

"I'm a survivor" Moonwalker replied.

"Who wants to murder trillions" Greta said as Moonwalker looked at her.

"With all six crystals, I could simply snap my fingers, and all these universes would cease to exist, I would plan to merge them all into one so everyone could survive, I call that...mercy" Moonwalker explained as Greta stood up.

"What will you do then?" Greta asked.

"I finally rest, and watch the sun rise on a grateful universe...the hardest choices require the strongest wills" Moonwalker looked down as Greta charged up her magic.

"I think you'll find our will, equal to yours" Greta's response made Moonwalker looked up in suspicion.

"Our?" He looked up to see Sky Spyro ram one of the islands down on him, he tried to retaliate, but he crushed.

"Piece of cake, Nero" Sky Spyro remarked.

"Yeah, if your goal was to piss him off" (C) Nero retorted as he flew towards them, when Sky Spyro looked, he saw Moonwalker destroy the island with the yellow crystal, then he used the green crystal to send them flying towards Sky Spyro, which rammed him into another island, Sky Cynder blasted him with her lightning, but he used the purple crystal to absorb the blast and fired it back at her, which blasted her away, then Volteer grabbed his right arm, while Greta used her magic to form restraints on his left arm, while Nina kicked his back leg to cause him to fall, while Sky Spyro flew over, but he broke free, and he threw Volteer away, then Greta opened a series of portals, while Ash lept through and attacked, but he was grabbed by Moonwalker, who slammed him onto the ground.

"Insect!" He snarled as he threw Ash away, and into Greta, then Sky Spyro started blasting him with fire, but he absorbed it and fired it back at him, blasting the purple dragon into another island, he then looked to (C) Spyro and (C) Cynder, as they charged at him and individually attacked him, he blasted them back with the green crystal.

"Pathetic" Moonwalker sneered as he was blasted in the back by Greta, who was using her magic to fight as she formed a small energy blade around her arm, and she charged Moonwalker, but Moonwalker elbowed her in the head as she went flying, he then turned to face both Cynders, as well as Flare, Nina, Star Videri, Cynthia, and Flashwing, they all charged at him, each blasting him with their own elements, Moonwalker fell slightly, but he used green crystal to stop them in their tracks, and he then blasted them away as he grabbed Sky Cynder by the neck.

"You should've joined me when you had the chance..." he said to her.

"Would've been a lost cause!" Cynder snarled as Moonwalker roared and smashed her into the hard ground, then he was punched by Volteer, who grabbed his right arm and kicked him down, Ash flew over and took the gauntlet arm and tried to yank it off, while the others kept either his right arm or legs down, then Sky Spyro flew down and helped up his Cynder.

"Keep him down!" Nina exclaimed as Moonwalker roared in rage.

"I almost got it!" Ash and Vapor almost got it off, but Moonwalker threw Volteer off, he grabbed the gauntlet and put it back on his arm as he threw Flare into the air.

"Flare!" Ash flew after her and caught her as they both tumbled across the ground, Moonwalker yanked both his legs up, causing Nina and Star to fly off, as Flashwing and her friends leaped at him, he knocked them aside as he kicked (C) Spyro and (C) Cynder away, as Sky Cynder punched him, he knocked her away as Sky Spyro raked his side with his claws, but Moonwalker head butted him away, then, he looked over, saw Malefor's old fortress, he chuckled as he used the collective power of his crystals to tear apart the fortress, Sky Spyro looked in shock as he hurled all the pieces at him, he flew upwards and tried to avoid the pieces, but instead he was slammed into the ground but a huge chunk, all the others started flying up due to the immense change in the environment.

_Meanwhile_

Spider-Man slammed his fist into one of the grublin's heads as he watched it go flying, this battle was tough, everyone was fighting like never before, Rhea was using her new and untapped psychic powers to lift them in the air whilst Hope burnt them to a crisp.

_"This battle might just turn to our favor" _Spider-Man thought as he kicked away an orc, then he noticed something.

_"Where's Cy?" _He looked around, he didn't see him anywhere, then he looked and saw him falling off the ledge, and he leaped off after him, he allowed the gravity to drag him down as he webbed onto the island and swung around onto the ground, just in time to see the commander.

"I thought you were formidable, machine, but your dying, like any man" he stabbed him in the chest, just above the crystal, but he was kicked away by Spider-Man.

"What's so wrong with being human?" Spidey asked, then he turned to Cy.

"Go!" And he turned back around to punch him, as the commander drew a second sword, Spider-Man instinctively reached for his staff, only to realize that he didn't have it.

"Well shit" he grumbled as he kicked the commander away.

"I said go!" Spider-Man yelled at Cy again as he punched the commander in the face, as he sent out another blow, the Commander caught his fist and whirled him around as he crashed into a tree, as the Commander moved over, and he started to choke him.

"Now you'll die alone" the Commander sneered, but then a blade was sent through his chest, as he was lifted up by none other then Cy, as he tossed the corpse away, he fell down an Spider-Man caught him.

"I thought I told you to go" Spider-Man said to him.

"Sorry, but being a Skylander means putting others first" Cy replied as he laid down.

_Meanwhile_

Ash flew around catching every one who was flying away, meanwhile, Moonwalker shoved off some rubble, while Greta flew up in the air and used her magic to create an illusion spell, and she used her magic to restrain him, but he quickly used his gauntlet to end the illusion and blast her back, Greta then sent a spell of fire at him, but he simply punched it and absorbed it as he fire it at her, but Greta countered it with a spell that turned the flames to doves, Moonwalker was surprised but shrugged as Greta formed her sword, she leaped at him and tried to swipe at him, but he caught the blade.

"Your full of tricks, wizard" Moonwalker smirked as he yanked the sword out of her hand.

"But you never once used your greatest weapon..." he opened the small port for the crystal, to find nothing.

"...A fake" he punched her in the stomach as she flew back into the wall, Moonwalker was prepared to attack, but Sky Spyro landed on the ground.

"You throw another castle at me...and I'm gonna lose it" Spyro growled.

"Spyro, you haven't changed a bit, still cursed with unknowable power" Moonwalker replied.

"My only curse is you" Spyro blasted a stream of fire onto him, which blew in his face and temporarily blinded him, then he was rammed into a boulder, he kicked him in the stomach and slammed his face into the ground, and he punched Moonwalker in the face, the large dragon felt the side of his face, and saw a small thing of blood.

"All that for a drop of blood?" He looked at Spyro as he smirked, and rammed his fist up into Spyro's face, and he twirled uncontrollably into the air and fell onto the ground as he stood up firmly and started blasting Moonwalker with his Aether breath, but Moonwalker used his gauntlet to block the blast as he moved forward, and slashed Spyro in the face, as the purple dragon grabbed a nearby blade, he tried to hit Moonwalker with him, but he grabbed it and yanked it out of his hand and stabbed him in the gut.

"Ack!" Spyro coughed as Moonwalker pushed him backwards, and forced him onto a small boulder to sit on.

"You'll have my respects, when I'm done, half of the Skylands will still be alive" he backed away, watching as Spyro coughed and blood dripped from his mouth.

"I hope they remember you..." Moonwalker prepared to use his crystals again, but he paused.

"Stop!" He looked over to see Greta looking at him.

"Spare his life...and I will give you the gem" Moonwalker turned to her.

"No tricks?" Moonwalker asked.

"No tricks" Greta replied.

"Don't" Spyro coughed as Greta formed the orange crystal in her palm, and levitated it to Moonwalker, he grabbed it, and prepared to place it in the gauntlet, before looking at Spyro, and then he placed it in, he groaned a little as the power surge flowed through him.

"One to go..." he looked at his gauntlet, but was blasted by fire, he used the yellow crystal to escape as Ash crashed into the ground, he stood up.

"Where is he!?" He then saw Spyro using his ice breath to close up the wound, as Sky Cynder flew to him and helped him up.

"Did we just lose?" Ash asked.

"Why did you do that?" Sky Spyro looked at Greta.

"We're in the Endgame now" **(I don't care if that's a huge rehash of a line, also, this is the last chapter I'm uploading today, it's just that this is a big event and I really want to tell this story, I've been looking forward to this for months, anyways, peace!)**


	9. Chapter 9: You'll die for that

Chapter 9

You'll die for that...

The battle continued raging on in the Ruins as more and more grublins were killed and slaughtered as well as Orcs, meanwhile, Spider-Man was helping Cy up as the others joined him.

"Something's off..." Spider-Man looked around, and then at Cy as he clenched his chest in pain.

"He's here..." he looked in fear.

"Everyone, stay sharp" Spider-Man laid Cy down as he and everyone else prepared for the inevitable.

"What the hell..." Hope looked in confusion, then Bonnie looked over and saw a yellow portal opening, and Moonwalker stepped through, he stood there, and set his eyes on Cy.

"Everyone, eyes up" Spider-Man told them as they all attacked, Hope tried to bite at him, but he was frozen and thrown into Sky Rhea, he used the yellow crystal to send a blast of fire from Sky Flame through a portal, and he whacked him aside, he did the same to the other Flames and Embers as he kicked (C) Nero into the ground.

"Cy, you have to leave, now!" Spider-Man told him as he turned to see that (A) Nero and (A) Rhea were blasted away, as (C) Rhea and Chica Both attacked, he used the red crystal to warp their vision and kicked them away, he elbowed Bonnie in the face, and punched Foxina in the face.

"Go, man" Spider-Man turned to slide under Moonwalker, kicked his foot and uppercutted his face, he grabbed the hand with the gauntlet as he tried to resist Moonwalker, who was impressed by his strength, but simply punched him to the ground, and walked towards Cy, who in fear tried to punch him, but Moonwalker grabbed his fist...and impaled him with his right arm. Cy looked in shock as Moonwalker shoved him back, and yanked out the blue Creation Crystal from his chest, and he watched him fall over and die with a shocked expression.

He looked to his gauntlet and placed the Crystal into the gauntlet, immediately he was overwhelmed with the overpowered surge of energy, he looked to his gauntlet in satisfaction, before being blasted back by a power of energy, he looked to see Foxy blasting energy at him, he tried to counter it with his gauntlet, but Foxy pressed further in until he stabbed him with his hook, he held Moonwalker's head.

"I told you...ye'd die for that!" He shoved his hook further into Moonwalker's chest, causing him to scream in pain, he breathed heavily and looked up at Foxy, and he'd grabbed Foxy's chest.

"You..." Moonwalker rasped.

"You...missed..." he looked at him, and he snapped...

It went like a flash of lightning, everything went so quickly, Moonwalker looked at his damaged gauntlet.

"What did you do? What did you do!?" Foxy demanded as Moonwalker disappeared through a portal.

"Foxy?...where'd he go? Foxy?" Spider-Man asked.

"What's happening?" Spider-Man looked to see (C) Flame fading away, Spider-Man walked over to where he was, while Foxy looked in shock, he saw (C) Ember fade away as well.

"What the hell...?" Spider-Man's mask flowed off as he looked back.

"Ah no..." Elijah saw (A) Nero and (A) Rhea fading, as well as (C) Rhea.

"No, no no..." (C) Nero saw his sister fade, then Elijah saw Chica fade away.

"Foxy..." Foxy looked to see Foxina stumbling towards him as he ran to her as she faded away.

"No..."

Meanwhile, in the Crypts, everyone was recovering from the attack, until...

"Guys, I feel weird..." Flashwing pointed out as she faded away, everyone looked in shock at what happened.

"What was that?" (C) Spyro asked, but then he turned to see (C) Cynder fading.

"What? No!" (C) Spyro cried out as (A) Cynder watched her Spyro fade.

"Cynder..." he whispered as he dispersed.

"Spyro...I fear the worst..." Sky Spyro turned to see Volteer fading away, then he saw Cynthia and Videri fade away.

"Spyro..." he turned to see Greta.

"It was the only way..." she said as she too faded, then he looked and saw Nina fade away.

"Spyro...I don't feel so good..." Spyro looked over and saw Ash as he stumbled towards him.

"I-I don't know what's happening..." Ash grabbed onto to Spyro as he started crying.

"I don't want to go...please, I don't want to go..." Ash cried as they both fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry..." Ash whispered as he faded away, Spyro's hands then fell to the ground.

"He actually did it..." Sky Cynder walked over and sat besides Spyro.

"What is this? What the hell is happening?" Hope asked Elijah as he fell back and sat down besides Cy's corpse.

"Oh man...this was totally Infinity War..." Elijah trailed off as everyone stood there, defeated, and meanwhile, far away, on a distant island of Arkus, there was a small house, Moonwalker walked out to the front of it and sat down, holding his wound, as he stared out...and smiled.

To be Concluded in...The Ultimate Crossover-Aftermath

**Yes, I'm done, now look, before any haters comment, yes I purposefully structured this story similarly to Infinity War, that was my vision, so expect the sequel to contain elements from Endgame, like time-travel, so don't go raging about it just because it's not what you wanted, this is my story, and I'll tell it how I want, anyways, since Aftermath is the next story I need to work on, I'll get to it ****ASAP, also, in case you aren't aware, the survivors are Skylanders Spyro and Cynder, Spider-Man, Bonnie, Toy Freddy, Star, Flare, (C) Spyro, (A) Cynder, (C) Nero, Skylanders Rhea, Hope, Sky Flame, Sky Ember, and Foxy, anyways, peace!**


End file.
